<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azula's return by LilithOctobre666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511056">Azula's return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithOctobre666/pseuds/LilithOctobre666'>LilithOctobre666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Badass Toph Beifong, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Daddy Issues, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mommy Issues, Multi, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithOctobre666/pseuds/LilithOctobre666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the last episode of ATLA, on an island of the Earth Kingdom (inspired by Sanya in the island of Hainan, China),  Azula comes back from a mental hospital, where a therapist thoroughly helped her heal *not completely of course* in order to be reintroduced to society with the help of her brother Zuko, the new fire lord, and her uncle Iroh. The charming beach house seems like the perfect place for her return, until certain people arrive *all the other main teen characters basically* and disrupt everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Toph Beifong, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara &amp; Mai (Avatar), Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this world, the comics that come after the show don't exist.<br/>Also, please feel free to correct/critic/request my writing in the comments! I'm trying to improve it, but bear in mind that I write all of this while listening to the neighborhood at 3 am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.                                                                                            

</p>
<p>Azula sat down on her hospital bed one last time, looking around her dull room. With a sigh, she grabbed her bag and stood up. She had waited for this moment with excitement and anticipation for weeks, but now anxiety was coursing through her body, although it didn’t show on her rather stoic face. An old, big man, with a wholesome face entered the room:<br/>
“Are you ready Azula?” he asked.<br/>
The princess nodded, and followed him into the hall. The paperwork was already completed, so they left the institution in speed. They walked outside in silence, taking a short trail in the tall bamboos to arrive at the docks.<br/>
“Are you glad to be back?” Uncle Iroh questioned.<br/>
“Yes, uncle, I think so. Are you sure... are you sure Zuko wants to accompany us this summer?”<br/>
“He seemed rather excited at the prospect of seeing you again, despite what happened last year.”<br/>
An uncomfortable silence followed, both being reminded of the events that had shook their Iives 12 months before.<br/>
In the midst of the noisy docks full of busy sailors, Azula heard a voice calling her name.<br/>
She reconignized the voice, and soon spotted it’s source<br/>
“Zuko” she whispered.<br/>
The young man came to to her, with an indescribable emotion painted on his scarred face. His eyes sparkled with relief.<br/>
“Azula. I-I missed you. How have you been, are you better? Do you want to see me, or take some time alone maybe?”<br/>
“ I’ve taken some «time alone» for quite a long time Zuko, and you know I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t changed. I may have missed you too, actually. But, I wanted to- to apologize, before anything else. I’m sorry. I really am. For, well, everything. I hope you can forgive me, but I know it's not that simple.” She looked sad all of a sudden, as if her words pained her.<br/>
“Of course. I know father, and the influence he had over you. You were used.”<br/>
They both looked at the ground.<br/>
“Yes, I was... Well, let’s get onboard.”<br/>
The old man, who had given Azula’s luggage to a sailor, came back to the siblings, and led them on the ship.<br/>
“I think I’ll go to my cabin and rest during the trip. I’m quite tired. “ Azula said, once inside.<br/>
She quickly retired to her assigned room, but instead of dozing off, she gazed at the blue horizon from the porthole.<br/>
“Will they send me back? Am I still crazy? What happens after this summer? Will I ever see... no.” She thought to herself. She felt overwhelmed, and still stressed, although her small family reunion had went well enough.</p><p>[5 hours later]</p><p>At about 4 o’clock in the afternoon, a sailor knocked on Iroh’s door.<br/>
“You may enter!” He assured, finishing his cup of tea.<br/>
“The ship will arrive on Yasan island in a few minutes, sir.” The sailor left.<br/>
He met Zuko and Azula on deck, as another sailor dropped their luggage near their feet.<br/>
“Our house is on the beach, over there” The man pointed to a marvelous large building on a perfect white sand and turquoise water shore.<br/>
“Uncle, why didn’t we go to Ember Island?” Zuko wondered.<br/>
At the mention of the place, Azula winced. This day just didn’t stop crowding her thoughts with painful memories. Zuko saw her hurt expression and added “ Actually, this place is much better. The weather's perfect, and... it’s fresh, new. I actually love it.”<br/>
“It’s like paradise, isn’t it” chuckled the old man.<br/>
“Thank you for bringing me here. It warms my heart to be with you, and this vacation is all I needed. That’s what Ming said, my-“<br/>
“Therapist, right? She was the one who sent me a letter, saying you could get out of the place.” Zuko interrupted.<br/>
“Yes. She was wonderful. At first, these old men just kept me in my room all day, because I’m guessing they were afraid of my-my episodes. But Ming understood me, helped me.” Azula grinned. “I can’t imagine what I would be like if it wasn’t for her.”<br/>
The small family stepped onto the Earth Kingdom docks. After checking in to the island and showing their passports, they directly went on the beach.<br/>
Azula looked so free, standing on the coast, hair flowing in the salty wind, finally away from her father’s orders, her visions of her mother, and the limits of the hospital. She felt like a new person.<br/>
Both Zuko and Iroh smiled up to their ears: she looked better and healthier than ever. Even as a child, she had the look of a cruel, obedient puppet. Now, she was a 15 year old girl enjoying life. It truly was a tear jerking sight. Iroh wiped his eyes and they continued their walk on the hot sand.<br/>
Once they reached the doors, a scrawny man, older than Iroh, greeted them and gave the keys.<br/>
“I’m sure you’ll enjoy your stay! Yasan Island is everything you can imagine!”<br/>
Zuko thanked him and they entered the home. It was exquisite: ancient tapestries covered the screen doors, traditional lanterns hung around the room forming golden afternoon shadows, cabinets made of dark luxurious wood and painted with the finest red ink, deep burgundy cushions with prints from faraway lands threaded with gold, white opaque ornaments that shimmered like pearls, silver accessories from Air Nomad land, silk amber drapes thrown onto fancy ottomans, antiques incrusted with rare stones, a fine tea set that immediately attracted the uncle’s eyes, and the aroma of soft roses and orange blossoms that filled the air. Their eyes darted about, not knowing where to look and what to touch.<br/>
“This is so.... thank you, again, for bringing me here. Uncle, where did you find this place?” Azula bubbled.<br/>
“Zuko helped me find it.”<br/>
She looked at her brother.<br/>
“Oh, I know about it because it’s Suk-, I mean, Su Lai’s summer house. A friend of mine.” He awkwardly blurted.<br/>
“Summer house? It’s summer, so why wouldn’t he be here?”<br/>
He gasped. “I- I think she... No I mean he told me, well, vaguely told me that he would go to another place this summer.”<br/>
She looked at him, puzzled.<br/>
“Well, I won’t ask anything else; I'm just glad to be here. She fell down on a huge deep blue satin sofa and sighed with comfort. Zuko, however, looked flustered. Maybe this wasn’t going to be paradise after all. </p><p>[a few days later]</p><p>A fine misty morning, the siblings were sat on the tatami floor on both sides of their breakfast table. Their typical noodle and egg bowls were now empty, and they were talking about their mother.<br/>
“I had a lot of time to think about her, back at the hospital. I’m sorry for the jokes I made about her. I was just jealous, because she really cared about you. I heard what she said about me, you know, that I was a monster.” She admitted.<br/>
“ I understand, and I forgive you. I can’t believe what you must have gone through.” Zuko replied.<br/>
“What about you and father? He hurt you, mentally and physically. He didn’t want to see you for the strong persevering person you are.”<br/>
“Father’s crazy. He never tried to see or understand either us. All he wanted was a powerful heir, and that was you. You thought he did understand you, and that’s why you gave him even more: you became manipulative, cold hearted; the power you had was truly the power father had.”<br/>
“Zuko, I know that’s what happened but it hurts to hear it from you. Did you get a therapist too?” She joked.<br/>
“I actually did. Mai practically begged me to see one. I’m glad.”<br/>
They finished their discussion and spent the rest of the day at the beach together, teasing each other, laughing, playing around like children. Like Ember Island before the war. For them, it was taking back the childhood that their father had robbed them of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A family playing a game. A family member's old enemies arrive. And they're stuck together. Shit starts to go down in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all have a good read! Just a reminder that you are loved, you are strong, you are beautiful. Be yourself, unapologetically. Have an amazing day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family was playing 3-player mah jongg in the game room upstairs, while the clouds gathered above the beach and grew darker. Suddenly, they heard a noise downstairs. A door opening.<br/>
“Did you all hear that?” Iroh questioned.<br/>
The teens nodded.<br/>
“I’ll go downstairs. It seems like the wind opened the door or something.” Said Zuko.<br/>
He rose and quickly walked down the stairs. He nearly fainted.<br/>
“Zuko! What are you doing here?” Suki asked.<br/>
“You told me I could come here this summer!” He cried, “didn’t you?”<br/>
“Not at all!” She replied.</p><p>[upstairs]</p><p>“I’m guessing that’s his friend Su Lai” chuckled Iroh.</p><p>[downstairs]</p><p>“Well, Zuko, now that we’re her-“<br/>
“ WE’RE??” He tried to soften his voice, and failed, “you brought...them too?”<br/>
In an instant, Ty Lee, Mai, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Momo entered the home.<br/>
“Zuko!” Mai shouted. “You’re here!” Her red lips formed somewhat of a smile, which meant that she really was happy.<br/>
“Mai, I’m so glad you’re here but...” he looked back at Suki, “There’s someone else here, and I don’t know if they’re ready to see you all.”<br/>
“What do you mean Zuko? Uncle Iroh, it’s so nice to see you!” Ty Lee beamed.<br/>
Zuko turned around and saw his uncle on the staircase.<br/>
“Zuko, why’d you make such a big deal, this is going to be the BEST summer ever.” Suki assured.<br/>
The group was getting comfortable: Momo was flying around, Katara was inspecting the bookshelf, Sokka was looking at himself in a bronze framed mirror, Toph sat back on the sofa, and their bags were sprawled across the ground.<br/>
The warm, inviting room turned icy and hostile. They all looked at the staircase. Instead of Uncle Iroh, Azula stood, the iris of her eyes in blue flames. She stepped back, ran into her room, and slammed her door.<br/>
“Oh...” Suki’s voice trailed off. “ I didn’t realize you brought...”<br/>
“ You brought HER?? She tried to KILL you, Zuko, to kill US,” Katara roared, "She's literally crazy!"<br/>
“ She’s my SISTER. And she was fine until you came.”<br/>
“To be honest, it is my summer house.” Suki remarked.<br/>
“I thought you said I could come. That’s not the point," He shook his black hair, "She’s better. In any case, we’re leaving now. I’m sorry.” He said.<br/>
They heard the door open again. This time it was the landlord, with a letter in his hand.<br/>
“The village chief asked me to bring this to you, and read it aloud.” He cleared his throat. “ «It is my duty as chief to tell you about the storm that is coming. Today, we noticed black, dense clouds coming in our direction, and news from the mainland. It has come to our attention that a hurricane will reach us in a few hours. For this reason, I ask all the residents of Yasan island to stay put, and not leave their homes until new order. Be safe, and have a terrific vacation.» Well, that is all. I’ll leave now.” The small man got out.<br/>
“Oh shi-“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula attempts to take her own life, but Katara saves her in time. Azula is put in a vulnerable position for one of the first times in her life (apart from therapy), because her life is in the hands of someone else, and not the other way around. Everyone realizes the feelings she has about her mother, and her desire for her attention. She admits that she sees herself as weak, and Zuko comforts her. Meanwhile, Katara is confused at her old, hateful feelings towards Azula.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is such a mess I'm sorry haha<br/>TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 8 teens stood still in bewilderment, realizing the impact of what the landlord had just announced. No one said anything, no one had anything to say. But they were all feeling the same emotion : fear. They feared Azula, because she held their destiny in her hands. She could kill them all at any given moment, or at least that’s what they thought. Zuko had spent the last week with her, and he comforted himself. “She’ll be okay, she’ll slowly adapt herself.” He thought to himself, “The past is the past”.<br/>
A piercing shriek interrupted them. Zuko and Suki ran up the stairs, and once again Zuko nearly lost consciousness. Azula’s door was in flames, even though the rest of the wall was intact. Suki shouted for Aang and Katara, who came up moments after. The boy had a bucket of water which Katara bended, splashing it on the door. They hadn’t noticed, but it had been a few minutes since the door had been set ablaze by the desperate girl. They pushed the door open, and this time Zuko really fainted.<br/>
The group could lightly make out the form of Azula laying on the ground, because the heavy smoke clouded their vision. Aang first tended to Zuko, who quickly opened his eyes, then guided the smoke out a window that Suki had opened. Shards of hail crashed in, and the window closed itself with a strong gust of wind. Katara sat near Azula, looking at her blueish skin.<br/>
“Katara!” Zuko screamed.<br/>
She stood still for a second, then starting healing the asphyxiated girl. Zuko couldn’t hide his warm tears, and they fell onto the matted floor. Ty Lee, Toph, Sokka, and Iroh all stood on the door’s ashes, observing Katara as she closed her eyes and focused her energy on the girl who had attempted to kill her months ago.<br/>
Azula stirred.<br/>
“Is this the spirit world?” She groaned.<br/>
“No Azula, you’re alive. We’re with you” Ty Lee smiled.<br/>
“Mother? Mother is that you? You look so different, you look so beautiful. I’m with you now, don’t worry. I have your attention now, finally. We can care for each other now.” She made out, her eyes fluttering.<br/>
She sat straight, rubbing her face.<br/>
“Oh. Zuko. Did you d-“ she looked around, seeing that the Avatar and his friends were standing around her.<br/>
“Oh. I’m not...” she frowned.<br/>
Her brother took her in his arms and squeezed.<br/>
“I thought you were! I really thought you were! I love you and I can’t leave you. I can’t. I know we’ve had horrible times together but now that you’re here you can’t go away. Don’t go away. Please never go away.” He whispered in her ear, rocking her like a mother with her baby.<br/>
Katara stood back up and left the room, pushing Aang out of her way.<br/>
“Zuzu. What happened? Why am I still here?” She asked, clearly confused.<br/>
Zuko was devastated by her lack of enthusiasm when she spoke of being alive, but he answered her nevertheless.<br/>
“Katara used her bending to heal you.”<br/>
His sister’s awkward laughter filled the room, and didn’t stop until she saw that everyone was curiously looking at her.<br/>
“I tried to kill her. You probably remember.” She snickered again. “ It...what I tried to do would have worked if I had killed her before. I could have killed 2 people -her and myself- in the last 12 months, but I couldn’t. It’s not even because I’m good, it’s because I’m... weak. I’m truly weak. I’m weak at being good, I’m weak at being bad. I’m weak at being, I’m weak at ending my being.” She threw herself in another fit of laughter.<br/>
Zuko grabbed her again. “You’re not weak Azula, you’re strong, and you’re good. Mother hurt you, Father used you, yet you’re still here. You’re alive, and that’s the strongest thing you can do at this point. You’re admirable.”<br/>
The others left the room and let the siblings weep in each other’s arms. </p><p>[downstairs]</p><p>Aang joined Katara on an emerald colored divan and put his arm around her shoulder.<br/>
“Why are you sad? What you did in there was absolutely amazing. I can’t believe you were able to do that.” He told her.<br/>
“Why did I hate the poor girl?”<br/>
“Katara, there was no way you could have known what she went through. You can’t expect to understand the person who tracked you down, tried to kill you,  tried to hurt you and the people you love. Yet YOU, you saved her. That’s more that many could have done.” He consoled.<br/>
“But she’s 15 years old!” Katara whimpered “I treated her like she was her father!”<br/>
“She was her father when we met her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group deals with the aftermath of the morning events, and Azula apologizes to everyone. It seems like they left behind all of their rough history together, and are ready to enjoy their summer together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so corny I can'ttttt. Also, I know that this whole "redemption" feels rushed, but it's not over yet. Hope you kinda enjoy, don't forget to drink water!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula, Zuko, and their uncle had talked for what seemed like hours, huddled in the doorless room. She confessed that upon seeing the people whom she had hated, loathed even, the year of work and care for her mental health vanished in thin air.<br/>
Ursa, her mother, whispered soothingly in her ear, “my daughter’s a monster, my daughter’s a monster , my daughter’s a monster , my daughter’s a monster”, until the voice took hold of her soul and she snapped. “I am a monster. I am feared. Trust is for fools” she feverishly repeated, ready to set the house ablaze, as was her true purpose, her true, monstrous, devilish, horrendous purpose. As was her father’s will. But she blocked. And for some reason, only her own door was licked by her deadly blue flame.<br/>
They agreed that she would slowly open up to the others, without rushing, and that they would understand her and forgive. The suject that seemed to uncomfortably linger in the air, waiting to be adressed, was sending her back to the hospital after the storm’s end, because of her episode. All three of them  thought of it, but none spoke up. The thought, untouched, stayed in their mind.<br/>
Everywhere except that room, everyone was busy picking rooms, setting up futons, organizing their clothes in the fancy cabinets, and getting accustomed to the palatial house.<br/>
Sokka and Suki, much to the discomfort of the rest, had decided on sharing a room, similarly to Mai and Zuko. Ty Lee, Katara, and Toph were excited to sleep in the same room, even if Toph’s enthusiasm was slightly less extravagant. Aang realized that he couldn’t really join any of them, so he took a room by himself, which he later understood would have to share with the elderly man.<br/>
The 2 couples were in the rooms downstairs, while the rest had chosen the upstairs room. Azula had not yet come out (haha lol lmao) of her own. At dusk, everyone except her gathered round the table in the main room. Even with the gloomy gray clouds outside, and the faraway simultaneous rolling and crashing of the waves and thunder, the room looked absolutely lavish, and smelled it too. Katara roasted a duck, while Zuko, surprisingly, steamed some vegetables, and Ty Lee and Suki, who had recently became good friends as Kyoshi warriors, set up the table. Aang and Sokka “tried” to steam the rice, badly enough so that Katara decided to not ask them to complete any other cooking task. Toph threw some rice flour around, and unfortunately realized that most of it had landed on Mai, who muttered insults under her breath and rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Since you can’t see, she’s rolling her eyes.”<br/>
Toph knew very well who this voice, and this phrase belonged to.<br/>
“Azula?”<br/>
“Yes rock girl, it’s me.” Azula snickered.<br/>
“Um...hey! I take it you feel better?” Aang asked, a warm smile sprawled across his face.<br/>
“I do.” She took a deep breath. “I want to formerly apologize to everyone here for trying to kill almost all of you. I want you to know that it’s over. Wether you want to forgive me or not, is up to you....Mai and Ty Lee. I never meant what I said, about never wanting to see you again. I do want to see you again, and I’m sorry for being such a pain in the ass when we were younger.” Toph brought her hands up to her mouth, holding in a snort.”I’ll apologize to your mother about the mochi I stole as soon as possible, Mai.” She looked relieved as she ended her speech.<br/>
Mai looked at her for a while, then a small grin appeared on her lips.<br/>
“You remember the mochi! God, I couldn’t sleep that night. And I forgive you. I hope you forgive me too.” She walked up to her friend and hugged her.<br/>
Next, Ty Lee spoke to her, “Azula, I’m so sorry I chi blocked you. I really am, I just thought it was the correct thing to do at the time and- You probably think I joined you to track Zuko because I was intimidated, but I did really want to be with you. And at Ember Island, what I said about you being the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world, that was true, I really meant it! And I’m-“<br/>
Everyone was looking at the 3 girls, clearly confused about what was going on. Azula interrupted her and squeezed her tightly in a loving hug.<br/>
“I actually wasn’t jealous of the attention they gave you, I was jealous that those boys got your attention.” She murmured, leaving their cheeks flushed with a deep crimson color, which Mai noticed.<br/>
Katara then went up to her as well.<br/>
“I’m- I hope we can start over. Yes, that’s all I want. Just start over, and leave what happened between us in the past. And I’m sorry for what happened to you.” She too, went in for a hug.<br/>
“Okay fire girl, let's start over too. And before you say anything, I’ll just assume you’re rolling your eyes whenever someone says something dumb, so you won’t have to tell me.” Azula laughed.<br/>
“I was realllly annoyed at you last year, I gotta say, but you seem like a cool person now. I’m glad we don’t have to, you know, hurt slash kill each other now.” Sokka said.<br/>
Suki walked up to her and held her in her arms. “I’m glad too. Not having all nations rely on our hate is going to be super positive for our relationship, don’t you think?”<br/>
“Azula, I forgive you for... well what you did.” Aang spoke.<br/>
“I murdered you,Avat- I mean Aang. You can say it”<br/>
“Well I forgive you.” He didn’t seem too ready for a hug, and opted for a handshake instead.<br/>
Uncle Iroh, who had slipped in the group unnoticed, walked up to his niece.<br/>
“Azula, I’m sorry. I left you alone, although I knew you needed guidance, like Zuko.” He looked down.<br/>
“Uncle, if it wasn’t for you, I’d be rotting in a prison cell near father. You helped me as much as you could. I owe all of this-“ she waved her arms around, motioning to the gently smiling, forgiving group around her, “to you.” She wrapped her arms around him, and shed a single tear on his robe.<br/>
Luckily, the duck wasn't burnt, and they were able to enjoy their dinner together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula raises the big questions about herself, alone at night. Toph overhears, and decides to have a heart-to-heart conversation with the princess. Azula unexpectedly kisses her, and when Toph leaves, she's more confused than ever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO<br/>um chile anyways so tw: daddy and mommy issues.<br/>play daddy issues by the neighborhood for more vibes, thank me later.<br/>feel free to correct/help me in the comments! ive never done anything like this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Azula, do you want one of us to move into your room to keep you company?” Ty Lee chirped.<br/>
“I’m not sure. I think I want to stay alone tonight, process what happened.” Azula responded.<br/>
“Okay, that’s great! Oh and I wanted to tell you, I love your hair like this, it’s reallllly cool.” The gymnast added, pointing to Azula’s shoulder length wavy brown hair, and her typical symetrical side pieces.<br/>
She blushed, and replied, “Thank you. Cutting it has been therapeutic for me” They laughed, and parted ways.<br/>
The hurricane got stronger towards eleven a clock, and the noise of the palm trees battling the weather woke Azula. She slipped out of her futon, and stood up, facing the window. She must have stared at it for half an hour, before opening her bag and taking out a bundled up Fire Nation uniform.<br/>
(play DADDY ISSUES by the nbhd for this chapter istg it enhances the experience)<br/>
She changed into it, and once she was in it, put her hair up in her typical bun. The pale moonlight hidden behind the somber clouds shone onto her window, and her window became a mirror. She saw herself, with her expressionless face, dark glimmering eyes, soft pink lips, and sharp brows. “I can’t forget who I was, can’t I? I can’t forget father?” She muttered to herself.<br/>
Toph woke, feeling the heavy vibrations of the outdoors, and heard a voice opposite of the wall near which her futon was set. She tiptoed out of the room where Ty Lee and Katara slept, carefully and slowly making her way around them without stepping on their resting faces. She took a turn, and heard the voice once more.<br/>
“I cannot completely change. I cannot simply shed my skin. I cannot start again, I cannot be reborn. What I have been, no, what I am, is still frightening, is still ugly. Without the last 15 years, I am nothing, but an infant.”<br/>
Toph stepped in.<br/>
“Fire girl.” She took a deep breath, “You don’t even have to change, you don’t have to forget. Right now, you just have be yourself.” She was surprised that Azula hadn’t slapped her yet.<br/>
No, the fire bender didn’t even turn around. Tears silently glided on her ivory cheeks, like pure rivers in the finest stone.<br/>
“I don’t know-I don’t know who I am.” She confessed.<br/>
“I may not see shit, but I know you’re crying.”<br/>
Azula chuckled, and Toph came nearer.<br/>
“You’re not 40, you have time to figure yourself out. Not saying it’s easy, just that it’s necessary. You don’t want to see your father every time you look at yourself in the glass, don’t you?”<br/>
Silence.<br/>
“Your Uncle said some inspirational quote along the lines of become who you are, accept who you are, then love who you are. I’m not sure if that’s the right order, but you get the poi-“<br/>
Out of the blue, Azula grabbed Toph and pushed her own lips against hers. Toph stepped back. “What the hell? I just said be yourself, not kiss me! Wait, what happened? You-“<br/>
“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry?!!! I don’t know what happened, I got carried away and I-“ Azula's cheeks heated as she tried to apologize. “I’m not... you know... I don’t like girls or anything. I’m sorry. I really just wanted to show you that I enjoy what you’re saying.”<br/>
“You could have said thanks. Actually, I’m pretty flattered. No one’s ever...” She rubbed the back of her neck, with a smug smile.<br/>
“Oh Toph that was your first kiss? I’m so sorry, god, I don’t know what happened.” Azula sputtered.<br/>
“Really, it’s fine. I don’t care.” Another silence grew between them.<br/>
“So, you kiss people to show that you appreciate them? I prefer pushing them. ”<br/>
“You can leave if you want.” Azula said.<br/>
“We’re not finished.” Toph replied.<br/>
Azula closed her eyes and came closer.<br/>
“I was talking about our talk, not...that!”<br/>
“Fuck. I’m sorry.” She apologized again. “I guess I’m a bit lonely. No one ever actually liked me. I kissed one guy back at Ember Island and I scared him off because I told him...something.”<br/>
“That’s badass! What did you tell him?” Toph asked, excitedly.<br/>
“Just that we could become the world’s most powerful couple and rule the world.” They laughed.<br/>
“Anyways, I guess no one ever wanted me. As for my family, the only time I’ve received love, acceptance, and attention, or what I thought love was, is when I was bad. When people feared me. When I trusted, just a little bit, it failed me. So I thought that I was meant to be the monster that my mother loathed, and the cruel princess that my father «loved», or that my father was, more like.” Azula told her, the words flowing out of her lips.<br/>
“Whoa. That’s rough.” Toph was surprised that she had said all of that to her.<br/>
“Well, I’m not sure it’ll help, but I bet you’re pretty awesome. And I bet all of us here will love you when you show us your true self.” Toph added.<br/>
“But what if the cruel image of my father IS my true self?” Azula asked, worried.<br/>
“It’s not. It’s just your comfort place, your last resort, your instinct. Well, I’m tired. I’ll try to sleep through the storm.” Toph headed out.<br/>
She paused when she felt the door’s ashes, but didn’t look back.<br/>
“That kiss wasn’t a sign of friendship, was it?” She remarked, and left.<br/>
Azula stood bewildered, alone in her room. The shine of the moon had left. She changed back to her sleeping clothes, thinking about all that she and Toph had spoken about. It was a lot to process. First of all, she was supposed to become herself, let go of her father, and find out what happened with the kiss. Not to mention forget the smell of the smoke that almost took her away.<br/>
She fell back onto her futon. “I love you Azula, I do”. Her mother’s voice rung in her head. But this time she wasn’t angry. She knew it was true. Her eyes closed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone shares their goals and achievments to Azula, who is being trusted for one of the first times in her life. She then writes a diary entry, barely touching on her attempted suicide, and instead, physically describing everyone for fear that she may not see them after the summer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plssss this was terrible, but i just listened to off to the races by our Lord and Savior Lana del Rey fourteen times while rereading the last chapter of Dorian Gray just for the a e s t h e t i c so im really doing my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang woke up to the sound of Iroh loudly snoring, and crept out of their room to head downstairs, into the main room. Katara was cooking breakfast; the smell of baked goods filled the kitchen and oozed into the beautiful home, stirring the residents from their sleep, for the exception of Suki and Sokka. Toph treaded into their room, and took on the task of waking them herself.<br/>
“Get up, buffoons. I know you’re tired from all that vibrating you did at 3 AM, but it’s time to eat.” They looked at each other, embarrassed.<br/>
“Don’t act shy now! Get your asses up!” The girl shouted again.<br/>
Reluctantly they grabbed the clothes on the floor, dressed, and joined the others in the main room.<br/>
They all sat down beside the large oak table and ate. Azula questioned them about what had happened while she was away.<br/>
“Not much really! I joined Suki and the Kyoshi warriors, and left the circus for good.” Ty Lee announced.<br/>
“Dated anyone?” Azula wondered, raising her eyebrow. Ty Lee is beautiful, she thought, she must have gotten a guy at some point.<br/>
“No, I’ve been focusing on balancing my chakras actually.” The gymnast smiled.<br/>
“Well, that’s..that’s great! I’m happy for you, Ty Lee, I really am. What about you, Zuzu?”<br/>
“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that? I’m currently working on a project to rebuild the damages caused by the fire nation. It’s going to be tough, but we’ll make it. I mean, all of them really help me.” He pointed his head to the rest of the table.<br/>
“The Jasmine Dragon is thriving! I tested out new recipes this year, they'll be a complete success” Uncle Iroh blurted, full of excitement.<br/>
“That’s wonderful!” Azula grinned, maybe a bit forcefully.<br/>
The rest explained their projects and goals to her, and although she couldn’t help but laugh at a few, she was truly amazed at the way that they smiled at her, and talked for hours, their eyes glittering with hope and excitement. They were happy to talk to her about their lives, without fearing for it, and that made her heart soar. Maybe she was really becoming a new person.<br/>
After breakfast, she helped clean the chopsticks, bowls, and plates, then headed up to her room. She rummaged through her bag and found a small, full leather notebook. She took it out, along with a magnificent ink set, and wrote.<br/>
: “i feel wonderful today. i didn’t hear mother at all since last night. im already feeling better, although the memory of yesterday morning hurts. sometimes i can smell the smoke. i keep shutting out the darkness that i came so close to touching. id rather not think about it. i really don’t know how the others tolerate me, but i guess it’s good. i want to describe them, incase i go away after the storm, back to the hospital. aang grew a lot, he’s much taller now. still a bald monk, but tall. katara’s beautiful, her hair is so nice, and ive always loved the way her eyes look like the water she knows so well. sokka’s okay. i don’t know what ty lee saw in him. i mean he’s just the standard hot funny guy that everybody likes. suki hasn’t changed much, still pretty as always i guess. sometimes I tremble when I look at them, because there's no denying the fact that i hurt them badly, all of them, last year. i was a monster. mai looks as amazing as ever. i love the way her face is, because it seems like she’s a statue, but that makes every little gesture and smirk so much more valuable. ty lee’s pretty. her hair is still in that cute braid of hers. and i mean, she has a pretty figure too. it feels so great to be her friend again. i want to be her very best friend. i want her with me, she’s so bubbly and lively and pink. ive always felt like that, but i don’t think that people notice. not that they would, because it’s friendship and these people are friends with everyone i swear. toph really changed, she’s taller, and looks stronger. i mean she’s always been strong, but now she looks it too. and her hair grew so much! it’s quite long now, but she still has that headband. zuko looks nice. and changed. i never really took the time to see how much he’s changed. i guess uncle helped him. he used to be all “i need to restore my honor, i love my father and ill dedicate my life to join him even though he has never wanted me” and now he looks happy and normal. im jealous. i wish i could have been happy and normal before trying to murder all these people. i joke about it but it feels weird to look down at my hands and think that i would have took the opportunity to end all of their lives with those same hands, had it been a year earlier. can a person really change that much? i heard someone say that when one is at their lowest point, is when one is the most vulnerable to change. i think it’s safe to say that last year was my lowest point.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mai and Zuko examine Azula's hospital files, and are shocked by its content, especially Zuko. Later, Ty Lee accidentally admits to having feelings for Azula in front of Sokka and Suki.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so much worst than what I thought it was going to be forgive me haha<br/>I watched the video "the psychology of Azula: ATLA" by HelloFutureMe on youtube for a better understanding of the subject.<br/>As for the coming out part, I really struggled to write it, but it's here anyways.<br/>TW: mental illness<br/>have an okay read ily</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko and Mai walked into the kitchen at the break of dawn, when the eastern sun rose behind the tulmutuous hurricane, and saw Iroh brewing his usual morning oolong tea<br/>
“Do you have Azula’s files, Uncle? I was thinking of taking a look at them, to maybe help in some way.” The boy asked.<br/>
“They are in that file cabinet in the office.” He replied, not looking up from the tibetan silver tea making set.<br/>
The couple headed toward the office, and took the red leather file cover overflowing with loose papers, with Azula’s name neatly enscribed on it. They sat in the ebony chairs and set the papers on the desk. Zuko picked one up.<br/>
“ Shows multiple machiavellan traits such as: manipulation and deceit for personal gain, inflated self-interest, seems overly confident, indifferent to principles and morals, patient, able to control and adapt to situations, able to control emotions and hide them, lacks empathy, cynical, doesn’t seek trust,” Zuko read, as Mai winced, “willing to harm others for personal gain, cunning, calculating, and strategist. The patient can be socially maladroit and gauche, but shows high emotional intelligence in other situations such as battle. Shows traits of physical, verbal, and vicarious sadism. Controls all relationships, except with her father. Shows traits of narcissism: relies on approval, entitlement, apathy.”<br/>
They kept on reading the messy papers, until Mai found a small notepad and read it’s contents.<br/>
“at a meeting with doctor Lai. he believes that Azula should stay in the hospital forever, because she shows too many sociopathic traits. What a bastard! She’s an emotionally abused 14 year old kid. We has a session earlier this afternoon, and I damn near cried. We were going over her father. She praises him. But she finally understands that he made her the “monster” that she keeps saying she is. We saw that her mother represented love, trust, and empathy, while her father represented fear and power. Her father gave her positive feedback because she was a prodigy of fire-bending. She noticed that he rewarded bad behaviors, behaviors that her mother punished. Children gravitate towards positive feedback, therefore Azula gravitated towards fear, power, cunning, deceit, manipulation, no mercy or pity, perfection; in other words, her father's approval. I’m guessing the opposite happened to her brother. Gosh, he’s so much luckier than her.” Mai hesitated while reading that last sentence, and looked up at Zuko. He burried his head in his hands. “She was born lucky, I was lucky to be born…” He remembered, his face melted in desperation and guilt.<br/>
“I’ll organize this and we’ll go over the rest later. For now, let’s stop.” She set her hand on his shoulder, unsure if he was going to push her back. But no, he didn’t. Instead, he threw himself in her arms, his hot tears cascading onto her clothes. She closed her eyes and comforted him.</p><p>(a few hours later)</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, after breakfast, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee headed into the attic fully equipped; Ty Lee and Suki with their matching Kyoshi warrior makeup and outfit, and Sokka with his sword, boomerang, and southern tribe warrior paint.<br/>
"Did we have to do the makeup AND the outfits?" Sokka complained.<br/>
"It's to feel in tune with our warrior instincts" Ty Lee explained.<br/>
They trained their basic forms, and started to converse after nearly half an hour.<br/>
"Why didn't you mention that Zhang guy that you flirt with to Azula yesterday?" Suki asked her friend.<br/>
"I didn't want her to think that I’m in a relationship. Which I’m not in, anyways.”<br/>
"Well, why not? Isn’t that what you girls do, talk about flirting and boys?” Suki side eyed Sokka.<br/>
"Yeah, sometimes. But it’s different with her. I’d feel bad if she thought I cared about all these other boys, instead of her." She admitted.<br/>
“Ty Lee, for heaven’s sake, I though you stopped kissing her ass. You can’t keep on worshipping her like your life depends on it”Suki scowled.<br/>
“But Suki, it's just because I love her, that’s wh-“<br/>
Sokka stopped his blade mid-move, and Suki dropped her fans.<br/>
“Oh, Spirits.” Ty Lee covered her painted face with her hands and ran out the room.<br/>
"Pardon me, but did she just say she loved Azula??” Sokka asked his girlfriend, dumbfounded.<br/>
“That’s what I heard too.” Suki replied, following the sobbing girl and grabbing her.<br/>
Sokka’s eyes widened, as he stood alone in the room.<br/>
“First of all, isn’t that basically Stockholm’s syndrome? Second of all, a-a girl?” He spoke aloud.<br/>
Suki dragged Ty Lee back in.<br/>
“I don’t know what you were taught in the Fire Nation, but here in the Earth Kingdom, we’re allowed to like whoever we want. Especially the Kyoshi warriors. Kyoshi herself liked men and women.”<br/>
“Same in water tribe. I had a friend that liked girls. Broke my young and sensitive heart, but good for her.”<br/>
“A man was hung near the circus. Because of ...” Ty Lee remembered painfully.<br/>
“I’m sorry you had to see that” The two replied.<br/>
“But Azula? Ty Lee, I wasn’t joking before, she was bad with you. She manipulated you!” Suki raised her voice, her protective mind tying to help.<br/>
“I know everybody thinks I praised her because I was scared. There was a little bit of that, I’ll admit, but I swear, for some reason she made me so happy.”<br/>
“I’m sticking with my Stockholm syndrome theory.” Sokka crossed his arms.<br/>
“Shut up, that’s not how it works.” Suki argued, “Go on, Ty Lee.”<br/>
"Now that her superiority issues are really gone, I like her even more. As I said...I love her.”<br/>
“The girl had a mental breakdown, left for a year, just met you not even 24 hours ago after having yet ANOTHER mental breakdown, and you still love her?”<br/>
Ty Lee’s eyes watered up again, and Suki held her in her arms, despite their bulky attire.<br/>
“Sorry! I didn’t mean that. I know that feelings are weird. But don’t think that she’s this perfect new human. What happened to her can’t just disappear.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know. I know she has a lot of layers,”<br/>
“Evil layers” Sokka interjected.<br/>
“She has a lot of layers, but that doesn’t mean she never had her own soul. I always saw it, even though she had a hard time seeing it herself.” Ty Lee’s eyes scintillated with an emotion. Love? Admiration? Who knows. Butterflies fluttered around in the pit of her stomach, thinking of her.<br/>
“Since when did you realize that you... like like her?” Suki asked.<br/>
Ty Lee looked down. “It sounds ridiculous but, when I chi-blocked her, I finally put the pieces together. What I felt when I was around her definitely wasn’t friendship. My tummy did cartwheels, my heart sometimes slowed down, sometimes sped up, I was all warm inside, I felt like someone had fed me poison. Back to the story: I knew Mai was in danger so I did what anyone would do. But when I hit Azula, that’s when our moments together flashed before my eyes. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, and not for fear of Azula, but for fear of losing her. And I did lose her.”<br/>
“I know what it feels like to love someone that you’re not really meant to love. Someone who can be hard to love, I mean.” Sokka revealed.<br/>
Suki looked at him, knowing full well that he wasn’t talking about her.<br/>
“Ty Lee, I’m so sorry you have to feel this way. Are you sure you want to spend time with her, with a secret like that?”She asked.<br/>
“I don’t think that I could be away from her again. But I’ll tell her, and then I’ll leave. I need to tell the truth, because I’ve lied to her once before, and that’s enough.”<br/>
Sokka stared at her.<br/>
“I’m not sure if announcing your CRUSH to a mentally unstable princess during a storm is the best idea, if you want my opinion.”<br/>
“I have to agree with Sokka here. You don’t know how she’s going to react.”<br/>
“Okay. I’ll try to avoid her.” Ty Lee accepted.<br/>
They left the room, but Ty Lee stopped Sokka before following Suki downstairs.<br/>
“Does your drawing of you and Zuko hugging on Appa have anything to do with what you said?” She wondered.<br/>
“What? What drawing? What are you insinuating?” He could feel his cheeks redden. “Oh god, not me”, he thought.<br/>
Ty Lee chuckled and they left without speaking.<br/>
She was relieved, it felt like her darkest shadow had been flooded with a warm light. After tormenting herself about her feelings for hundreds of nights, she had a clearer conscience. That was hard to get, because when you are conditioned to hate people like you, it takes amazing personal strength to learn to love yourself. </p><p>to all the people that feel ashamed because of who you like, or don't: your love is beautiful, valuable, and worth just as much as anyone else’s. don’t let anybody ever take that away from you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The storm unites the group early in the morning, and while all of them are screaming and thinking that they're gonna die, Azula and Ty Lee show affection. Then, when the storm finally chills out, Ty Lee confesses her feelings to Azula. The princess's reaction is unexpected, awkward, raw, and gay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact i wrote most of this at ikea. <br/>get comfy, make yourself some tea, and enjoy!<br/>no trigger warnings this is a soft chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The residents of the house all met up together in the main room long before dawn. The storm had gotten much worst over night, and had woken them all. The crashing of the somber waves on the beach became almost unbearable, paired with the constant flashes of lightning that lit up the world with a ghostly air, too much for the eye to withstand, and the soul to understand. For most souls. Azula felt her own one inside the bolts, blinding the room with a feared and incomprehensible dazzle. Lightning, to some, feels like a gloomy shadow instead of a white, pure illumination. But not to Azula.<br/>Well, it did frighten everyone else, except for Toph who was busy screaming because of the vibrations that startled her and that she could not expect. <br/>The home was well built and sturdy, but the storm was strong enough to frighten the most fearless person alive. Mai refused to huddle with anyone but even she couldn’t deny that she was scared. Aang and Katara held onto each other for dear life, as if they were stranded in the roaring ocean. Sokka and Zuko almost instinctively got together, and got Suki and Toph to protect them. Iroh packed the tea set in fine cloths and set them into a basket, and was ready to never let go. Ty Lee, however mortified she was, took a deep breath and joined Azula near the window, in front of the dancing storm. Azula, who had stared out of it for way too long with an expressionless face, noticed the girl beside her, and gathered all the courage inside herself. She held her hand, and trembled when the thunder boomed. Never had she been this vulnerable. Ty Lee knew that this was a great effort, and she squeezed her hand. <br/>Each time they closed their eyes because the piercing brilliance lit the shadows of the dark night, they counted 7 seconds, to be prepared for the loud grumbling of thunder. With the hail, rain, and grand ocean, the cacophony was intimidatingly beautiful, yet hideous.<br/>“We are in the heart of the storm! After this, the worst will be over!” Shouted Uncle Iroh.<br/>“When is that???”Shrieked Sokka.<br/>“In a few hours! I remember when I was a kid, these storms lasted days as well.” Suki answered, shouting as well.<br/>“When you told us that this island is heaven on earth, you could have MAYBE perhaps mentioned the devastating storms, no?” Everyone cried back at her.</p><p>[few hours later]</p><p>Finally, the storm had calmed down, and all they could hear was the far away rumbling of thunder. Nothing except an outdoor shed had been damaged, in their property, at least. The sun was rising behind the grey clouds, and the horizon was tinted with an orange color that leaked into the still dark sea. Everyday life had started again, and everyone was making breakfast. Calm after the storm, you could call it. Aang has found ginger root tea, his new favorite, and hid it in the girls’ room to keep Iroh from drinking it all. Sokka was devastated upon seeing that there was no more meat, even the pound of seal jerky that he brought and consumed in a matter of hours. Ty Lee was thinking of how she could confess her feelings to Azula, although now, beneath the daylight,  it seemed much more impossible than in the confused darkness that the storm had brought. Things could go very wrong. Horribly wrong. It could be deadly to her. Yet there was a force, and energy in her own soul that persuaded her that she was connected to the princess, and that things would not go wrong. She had visited a psychic earlier in the year, and the lady had told her to trust the depths of her soul to acquire what she wanted. Ty Lee had no idea what would happen after, but she knew she had to do it. Besides, the storm was basically over and she could safely go back to the mainland in case things did go wrong. Yes, she would tell her that night, and leave before daybreak if the worst happened. If her confession went well, which she believed it would, she would be the happiest girl before daybreak.</p><p>(few hours later)</p><p>Finally, after hours of trying to meet Azula in a private place where they could talk, Ty Lee saw her exploring the top floor beneath the attic and joined her.<br/> “Azula! I needed to tell you something that’s been on my mind.” Ty Lee took a deep breath,”I like you.”<br/>Azula opened her eyes wide, taken by surprise. But she regained her cool instants after.<br/>“You like me? You like everyone, what do you mean? Not that I don’t appreciate it, I think it’s amazing that you’d still want to be friends after what I did to you.” She chuckled.<br/>“No. I LIKE you like you. I mean I...I love you like you, Azula.” Ty Lee hunched her shoulders and stared at her feet. Earlier, she had felt as though things would go smoothly, but now all she felt was utter shame. The disgust and confusion rushed back in her blood, and she wanted to run away, hide herself before someone could order her to. But she stayed, waiting for Azula’s response. She could never get rid of hope, no matter how much shame she had. That’s just who she was.<br/>Azula, on her side, was devastated.<br/>She couldn’t handle the word “love”, much less from Ty Lee. She only heard it from family, and for a long time, she associated it with misery and weakness. With her mother, with Zuko, with Uncle Iroh. Love was the most ridiculous emotion in her fathers eyes. And so, love had been the most ridiculous emotion in her own embers eyes. She now knew that love was more than a weakness, that it was bright and strong, like her own lightning, compared to hate and fear. She now knew that live was real, and it was now in her heart. “I love you Azula, I do,” her mother had told her. At the time in repulsed her, but now she accepted it. No more broken mirrors. No more broken reflection. No more broken Azula.<br/>Hearing it from Ty Lee, however, stirred up something new in her. Before th inking about those things, she automatically replied:<br/>“But that’s not right. That’s illegal.”<br/>Ty Lee’s heart was like hot glass, ready to explode inside.<br/>“That’s not true. You can think what you want of me and my «weak» feelings, but they’re not illegal here, and they’re NOT wrong.” She sternly $&amp;&amp;. How did all the shame boiling in her mind let those words come out of her lips?<br/>“No, Ty Lee, I don’t think I meant that. I just replied mechanically, because father once told me...you know. I don’t believe it, it never even bothered me. Besides, I can’t believe I’m admitting this but I guess I might have certain-certain feelings for you.”<br/>Azula almost always spoke with calculated words and a plan. This was new. Her soul seemed to have a tongue if it’s own, and blurted these words aloud. Ty Lee was stunned.<br/>“ I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel. I don’t know how «love liking» really works. Even with Chan, you know, Ember Island, I just wanted us to be allies, I didn’t actually... And when I saw you at the circus, I didn’t realize what it meant but my stomach felt like it was flying and... I may or may not have had the urge to kiss you. I mean, I never thought anything of it, it never even crossed my mind, but hearing you say all that was like a key, opening a sacred world inside my mind. Yes, I felt something with Mai but with you it was different, not like with her or Zuko, or father. Not friendship, family, worship. I guess, «love like»”<br/>The words spilled out, pouring each other on top of Ty Lee, who could not believe her ears. <br/>Azula herself took a step back, processing the fact that her pure, untouched subconscious thoughts had reached Ty Lee before her.<br/>They both said nothing for a while, their minds racing.<br/>Ty Lee, usually expressive and outgoing, was trying to understand what Azula had just told her, and what this all meant. But before she could fully grasp it, Azula’s soul regained control of herself, grabbed Ty Lee’s shoulders, pulled her in, and gave her a light kiss on her lips. <br/>Azula then backed up, and walked away, just like that. Her behavior was extraordinary. Had an ancient spirit took hold of her body? No. It was her soul, her true self, that had tried to hide for 10 years in order to be someone she wasn’t. The perfect princess. This, this was liberating. Her stomach was flying again, her cheeks were burning up and her ears were bright red.<br/>The same physical reaction happened to Ty Lee. Yes, Azula told her she liked her, told her about the true self. Azula KISSED her. Ty Lee pinches herself over and over, persuaded that this was a dream. It wasn’t. They had kissed. Finally she grasped the reality of it, and seeing that she was still alone in the hall, cartwheeled and squealed with joy. Oh, this felt better than the attention of a thousand boys. This felt better than the attention of the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula recovers from the kiss; her awkward and joyful attitude is new to the group, and happily surprises them. Suki And Sokka know that it has something to do with Ty Lee, and search for her, only to walk in on Mai and Zuko expressing their love in a physical way. or at least thats what it looked like. Then, they argue about their romantic feelings towards other people: Sokka with Zuko and Suki with her Kyoshi Warriors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>polyam chaotic bi vibes today folks!<br/>plus cute awkward azula!<br/>TW: mention/ slight insinuation of s-e-x (omg) (yes with underage characters) (16 and 17 i believe) (i hope this is legal) ( a LOTTT worst is coming in future chapters)<br/>ty for the kudos and comments i swear it makes me sooo happy!<br/>also if you want to follow me, im @raining_inparis on insta!<br/>im excited today okay i stayed in my room on a lovely blue skied day and binged neon genesis evangelion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula backed up and walked down into the main room, running into Aang.<br/>
“Oh! Excuse me.” She apologized.<br/>
Aang looked up at her and saw her crimson skin and ear-to-ear smile. Even her dark brown side pieces were messed up.<br/>
“it’s okay. How are you?” He asked, genuinely worried about her.<br/>
“I’m great. I’m just, walking right now. I just stopped.” She nodded.<br/>
“Ummm...awesome?” He replied, clearly confused.<br/>
“What in the world happened to her?” Katara asked quietly.<br/>
“She defeated the chief of the island’s army, took his throne, and kidnapped his wife.” Whispered Sokka, not so quietly.<br/>
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA” Azula awkwardly guffawed.<br/>
All eyes were fixed on her.<br/>
“That’s funny!” She explained.<br/>
“I know right? Finally someone appreciates my wit.” Sokka said, breaking the silence.<br/>
Azula smiled and sat down, only to stand back up because she had nothing to do. Sokka may seem like your ordinary idiot, and he was a bit of that, but he was also very smart. When he saw Azula all flustered and pink, and Ty Lee missing, he connected the dots.<br/>
« Suki ! » He whispered, this time subtely, «  I think something happened with her and Ty Lee ! »<br/>
The two looked in every room of the 4 story house. There were a lot. The 1st floor was reserved to the entrance, kitchen, main room, office, bathroom, and the two couple’s rooms. The second was the tea and game room, and the 3 other bedrooms, with a bathroom as well. The third was relatively untouched, with a large living room, a studio, and a full library, all connected with an oddly long hall, in which Ty Lee and Azula had talked and kissed.<br/>
The two teens, against Suki’s judgement, entered the studio.<br/>
“FUCKK!”Zuko shouted.<br/>
He and Mai were together, on the floor, and…naked.<br/>
“Did you say that because we walked in or because of the activity you were engaging in before we entered the room?” Questioned Sokka as his girlfriend facepalmed.<br/>
“Is knocking not a thing in your universe?” Mai snapped, quickly putting back her long black and red dress angrily.<br/>
Sokka didn’t reply. His eyes drifted from her to Zuko, shirtless.<br/>
“He’s fuckin ripped!” Sokka thought to himself. “His hair, all messy, wowww”<br/>
“Quit heart eyeing Zuko, perv, let’s go find Ty Lee.” Suki grumbled. “We’re sorry to have.. interrupted your special moment.”<br/>
They left the scene, leaving the two other lovers embarassed as ever.<br/>
“Sokka, I’m starting to believe that what Ty Lee said about you and Zuko had a bit of truth to it, especially considering what you said about loving someone that’s not meant for you. I mean, we’ve had quite the romantic story, but it’s not exactly Oma and Shu (get it.. oma and shu? romeo and juliet? i suck lol).”<br/>
“What? Suki, are you kidding me, I love you so much! I can’t believe that it crossed your mind that I’d… like one of my best friends.”<br/>
“We’re literally looking for a girl that probably confessed to liking her best friend. It’s not that weird. And I don’t know if anyone’s ready for this conversation, but you can like multiple people at the same time, if the conditions are correct.”<br/>
Sokka was stunned. “So, you’re asking me to cheat.”<br/>
“No! If the circumstances are right, it’s not cheating, it’s just, loving two people!”<br/>
“You look like you know about this subject.” Sokka frowned.<br/>
“Sokka, don’t think I don’t understand you! I actually guard the royal palace, you didn’t think I’d notice you following Zuko around and rubbing the back of your neck with your dumb flirt smile whenever he mentions you?” She practically yelled.<br/>
“Oh, and what about you?” He retorted.<br/>
“Yeah, what about me excatly? I’d like to know.”S he scoffed.<br/>
“I may look like the prize goofy and good-looking dude but I do have an ounce of emotional intelligence! Kyoshi warriors this, Kyoshi warriors that, I’m going to hang out with the girls tonight, blah blah. I know what friendship and colleague..ship  looks like, and it’s not that!” He countered.<br/>
“Hey guys!” Ty Lee grinned, taking the ladder from the attic down to their floor. They stopped arguing and looked at her.<br/>
“Oh. Ty Lee, we were looking for you.” Suki pleasantly said.<br/>
“Didn’t look it. Anyways, I have news! I… I told Azula how I felt.” She started.<br/>
“And?” Sokka asked, eager to know what Azula’s weird attitude meant.<br/>
“She, she kinda kissed me, and told me she liked me back.” Ty Lee pressed her lips together, silencing a squeal of joy.<br/>
Suki and Sokka stared, mouths gaping.<br/>
“She WHAT?”Suki exclaimed.<br/>
“You heard me. She kissed me! On the lips! Then she walked away!”<br/>
“Are you sure that was her? Like, the Azula that wanted you to rot away in a prison cell for the rest of your life?” Sokka queried.<br/>
“When you don’t have the pressure of a mentally abusive father and a whole nation, being 15 years old is a whole lot easier, I presume.” Ty Lee beamed.<br/>
« When you look at it that way, I guess… » Sokka said.<br/>
« Well, I had a quarter an hour to process it, I’m not sure I need your therapy now. Um, so what was that about Sokka liking Zuko and Suki liking fellow Kyoshi warriors ? » She asked, quite bluntly.<br/>
The two’s eyes goggled, impressed that she had caught on their discussion. Their situation was awfully muddy. The worst was that they really still did love each other, love each other completely and in every way.<br/>
« She’s right. We should talk about it. Calmly. » Suki agreed.<br/>
« Yeah, well, maybe later. » Sokka said, quite uncomfortable with the idea that 2 people, including his own girlfriend, were aware of his crush on the firelord.<br/>
He himself had figured that out long ago. The whole Boiling Rock experience was what he called his bisexual awakening. He had tried not to think much of it, except as a little teen crush, because frankly who wouldn’t like the freshly redeemed, courageous, absoluetly jacked abandonned prince with badass firebending moves and a raspy voice. Not him. Of course he hadn’t told anybody, but he’d always knew that he could have feelings for boys too. Attractive people in general were his thing, and apart from meeting not a lot of other people like him, he never saw anything against it.  Back to the point, he liked Zuko, and he loved Suki. He would never hurt her, in fact he would probably risk everything for the girl, but somehow his crush on the fire lord never ceased to be. Knowing that Suki sometimes had.. adventures with the other Kyoshi warriors gave him something of an excuse, or cover. It didn’t really hurt him or anything, although when he first found out, he was afraid that he wasn’t enough for Suki. Deep inside, however, he knew Suki loved him for who he was, and he was a perfect partner for her, even if she had others. Feeling things for Zuko definitely made it easier to understand. But neither of them had spoken up about this until now, and now that it was out in the open, it stung with discomfort.<br/>
And so, they headed for the staircase, Sokka following the girls. When he crossed the studio, he tossed an eye aroud the room.<br/>
«Shit. » He muttered. Zuko was still shirtless in the room, but Mai was gone.<br/>
« Sorry man, for stepping in on you without much clothes for the second time this afternoon. »<br/>
« Um, I guess it’s fine. » Zuko said, walking up to him.<br/>
Sokka looked at him, confused.<br/>
« You’re.. in the doorway. » Zuko explained.<br/>
« Oh, right. » Sokka noticed, pushing himself to the side and letting him out. « Oops.»<br/>
They went downstairs. Zuko’s mind was turmoil. He was sad, he was happy, he was confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Mai breakup, and accept that they're better off as best friends. They've known this a while, and it goes very smoothly. They make it official and announce it to the group. Toph and Azula continue their unfinished conversation about the princess's sexuality and feelings. Mai, Katara, and Ty Lee talk about the breakup, and how women are treated like they're not humans with normal emotions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen, I LOVE Mai and Zuko, and their relationship is ADORABLE. SERIOUSLY I LOVE THEM. however I think their friendship would also be cute, and I also want to explore Zuko's sexuality soon.<br/>also toph and azula as best friends is perfect don't y'all think?? the dynamic is exquisite.<br/>also i added feminism in this because i stan equal rights before anything ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zuko. You leave me all the time, and we’ve «broken up» 5 times before. Not that it’s your fault -I know it isn’t- but it still hurts. You broke my heart so many times, it’s stupid to keep going, and limit ourselves when there’s obviously nothing of a real relationship between us.”<br/>
That stung. Zuko knew very well that she was right. But it stung.<br/>
“Yeah, but I mean Mai, don’t you think we’re meant to be ?”<br/>
“I don’t believe in that shit. Besides, meant to be doesn’t mean end up together. I have feelings for you, but anything stable is impossible.”<br/>
Zuko took her in his arms. His warm body felt comfortable on her cool skin, but of course comfortable wasn’t enough.<br/>
“Don’t lie, it’s been since December that we’ve acted like friends with benefits. We don’t feel warm and mushy together, you don’t try to give me ridiculous gifts that should repulse me but make me sappy.” She chuckled.<br/>
“Yeah, I guess. It just feels sad to know that 10 years of my heart can vanish, like that.” He said, looking her in the eye, “Are we officially friends... with benefits, I mean?”He asked.<br/>
“Do you mean, can we still fuck?”<br/>
They laughed together.<br/>
“Yeah, that’s it.” He replied.<br/>
“Why not? I mean, it’s worked for 6 months. I don’t think sparks are going to reappear. And Zuko, I just want you to know that just because there’s not romance, doesn’t mean there’s no love. I’ve known you since forever, and I care about you a lot. You’re one of the few people that can understand me.” Mai told him, grabbing his shoulders.<br/>
“Me too. There’s not a lot of people I’ve connected with before.” He pulled her in for another hug. “Can I just let out my teen angst?”<br/>
“Okay, you have two seconds.” She grinned. She did know him.<br/>
“FUCKK!” Zuko shouted.<br/>
At that moment, Sokka and Suki came in. You know the rest. When they got out, finally, Mai stood up.<br/>
“Well, it’s been lovely being your angry girlfriend. Now I’m your angry ex and friend.”<br/>
“Best friend, you mean.” He looked up at her as she left. She was beautiful, she was hilarious, she was strong, she was perfect. But they didn’t make each other’s stomachs twist, and cheeks redden.<br/>
Ever since Azula lit the apple on top of Mai’s head on fire and he shoved himself with her in the fountain, they felt like they were married. “Destiny’s a funny thing”, Zuko told himself in his uncle’s voice.<br/>
Then, Sokka blocked the door and acted funny, and he finally left the studio. </p><p>[ about quarter an hour later]</p><p>“For a while now, Zuko and I have been more like friends that... datemates. We’re officially friends now, I suppose.” Mai announced to the group sitting in the nice sofas before her.<br/>
“Oh, I’m glad you figured it out well. Friendship is a beautiful thing.” Said Aang happily.<br/>
Everyone else was surprised that their breakup hadn’t involved shattered glass and screams. Sokka and Suki were especially confused, since they had just seen the two in an act that didn’t traditionally represent friendship.<br/>
-“It was a goodbye” Zuko later explained to the them.-<br/>
“I’ll move to Azula’s room, and you can go with Katara and Ty Lee.” Toph declared.<br/>
Azula’s heart skipped a beat. Toph was her friend, and she didn’t force her.<br/>
“I’ll take Mai and Zuko’s bedroom, then. I need my space, sorry kid.” Uncle Iroh said to Aang, who had been his roommate until then.<br/>
“That means you can join my room, Zuko!” Aang told his friend.<br/>
After they made their arrangements, they stayed in their rooms to talk. Most of them had a lot to say.</p><p>[Toph and Azula’s room]</p><p>“It means a lot, for you to decide to join me here.” The princess told Toph.<br/>
“No problem. I think you’re pretty cool. Also, we never finished taking. You know, about changing and becoming yourself, and then you kissed me.”<br/>
“Yeah, I don’t think I’d forget.” She layed down on her mat, “Oh spirits, I feel so stupid. I’m laying on my bed and talking about my feelings. Urgh. You cannot possibly understand the excruciating shame running through me right now.” She sighed.<br/>
“You’re right, you do look pretty stupid. But if you didn’t, you’d be off setting shit on fire. So it’s important to look stupid, and talk about your heart and stuff. Also, it’s entertaining to me.” The girl smiled.<br/>
Azula really appreciated the way Toph acted around her. She didn’t treat her like she was JUST a fragile ornament that was broken and needed mending with soft words and hugs.<br/>
“You were right that night. I don’t kiss people to show affection. Well, to be frank I usually don’t show affection, but that’s not the point. My mind was in chaos for so long, after the Boiling Rock. So many things crept in my head. One of these things, which may seem like nothing compared to the rest, was liking girls. I know it’s all fine and great here, but for me it wasn’t so simple. It was another thing that I could hate myself for, another thing I assumed was «wrong» even though I knew it really didn’t matter at all. And, I didn’t even care when other people liked.. people of the same gender. It was me, me especially that I hated. I felt like a disappointment." She frowned, and continued,"Okay anyways, when I kissed you, I thought there was something between us, because friendship hasn’t really been defined well in my life, and I assumed this was more.”<br/>
To her surprise, Toph was not taken aback at all.<br/>
“Another gay one.” She mumbled very softly.<br/>
“Mmh?”<br/>
“Nothing.”<br/>
“Okay, well, I guess I should add that I kissed Ty Lee today.” She smiled, closing her eyes and thinking of the girl's soft lips and twinkling eyes.<br/>
“Wow! What happened?” Toph asked.<br/>
“She told me she « liked loved» me, I said it back. And I just kissed her!”<br/>
“When I first met you I had no idea you’d be AANG 2.0.” She tumbled with laughter, “Let me guess, you walked away smiling.”<br/>
“You’re too good at this!”<br/>
“I know I know, no need to flatter me. So, whachu gonna do now? Ask her out?” Toph questioned.<br/>
“I haven’t really thought of that. When we can go outside again, I guess I could take her on a date. Or maybe I could ask her to drink some tea and play mah-jongg with me, tomorrow!” Azula said, jumping up.<br/>
“Yeah! That’s a good idea! You should ask her today, so that the suspense builds up.” Toph added.<br/>
“Alright. I’ll ask her before dinner.”<br/>
“You should tell her. It’s more affirmative, exciting.” She advised.</p><p>(Katara, Ty Lee, and Mai’s room)</p><p>They all sat down on Mai’s new mat, backs against the yellow wallpaper.<br/>
« So it’s been a long time since you haven’t really…loved each other ? » Katara asked Mai.<br/>
« We love each other, just not in the conventional girlfriend boyfriend way. And, yeah. It’s been months. » She replied.<br/>
« Why did it take you so long to make it official“ Ty Lee questioned.<br/>
“It looks like this whole thing has been easy for us, right?”<br/>
Ty Lee and Katara nodded.<br/>
“That’s because we took time to take it in. We have been together, or partially together for almost 10 years. It wasn’t going to end in 10 hours. Now, we can move on and we can be friends, and it’s not messy.” Mai explained.<br/>
“I have to say, that’s pretty smart” Katara said.<br/>
“It is. But you know, it still does hurt a bit.” The girl chuckled, “I remember sitting under a tree in the royal garden, while you -Ty Lee- and Azula were doing cartwheels. I blushed when I saw Zuko walk by with his mother. Azula noticed, and she got him to come play with us. She put a burning apple on my head. Zuko jumped on me, and we landed in the fountain together. I’ve never been that embarassed. But it was sweet.” She lifted her head, as if she was observing her memories. “ It wasn’t all good though. He could get the worst jealous fits.” She was still smiling, because it felt nice to know that he truly cared for her.<br/>
“Have you ever been with anyone else?” Katara asked her.<br/>
“No, not really. And I’m not interested, if that’s what you mean. People usually annoy me, and it took some time for me to even love Zuko in a special way.” She admitted. “It doesn’t mean I’m broken. I’m just a functioning human being with emotions that come and go. And it is SO annoying when people say I’m a heartless bitch. If I was a boy, they'd say I was tough and cool. I am tough and cool, but I’m a girl, and that seems to throw people off. »<br/>
« I didn’t know people said that about you. I’m sorry. » Katara hugged her, and said,« You know, the same happens to me. Sometimes I get angry, and suddenly I’m this hysterical psycho. Sorry that I’m not your servant robot. »<br/>
« Boys treat me like a robot too! A smiling robot that laughs to their jokes and wears pretty clothes, an attention seeker. I just try to be a human in their eyes, that’s all I need. »</p><p>They thought about this for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula prepares for her tea and mahjong date with Ty Lee. It starts off awkwardly, but they finish in each other’s arms, watching the Sun fall into the Ocean, falling into Love themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s fluff! It’s the fluffiest! It’ll fluff ya!<br/>enjoy a badly written romantic moment, my friend, i bet you need it ;)<br/>if you read this you passed the vibe check i don’t make the rules</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula opened the large window and let the warm air fill the tea room, which she had reserved, in a way, for the late afternoon. Iroh had made her is special secret tea recipe, which he knew probably wasn’t only for her. He finally saw affection and hope in her heart, and constantly blamed himself for not making her tea ten years before. <br/>She was nervous, and tried to perfect everything, as was her habit, before Ty Lee arrives. She set up the game of mahjong and set it aside, organized the the tea cups fifteen times, fluffed out the blue bird printed floor cushions over and over again.<br/>“Azula!” She heard in a bubbly, feminine voice.<br/>“Ty Lee! You’re here! Um, hello.” He mind crashed. This was so awkward, this was so stupid, this was so unlike her.<br/>“Take a seat. We can play mahjong if you wish, or y’all. Uncle made some tea. I told him it was just for me but he’s a smart man. He really is smart, he almost conquered ba sing se! They call him dragon of the west for a reason. I mean, that means we’re smart too, because, we did it as well.” She rambled. Shit shit shit.<br/>“Um, I guess.” Ty Lee sat down. She didn’t like hearing about ba sing se. It had never made her proud, in fact it was quite the opposite.<br/>“Sorry, whenever I ramble on I end up talking about last year. I guess it had an impact on me. Just for your information it doesn not mean that I condone taking over a city in the name of a nation that thrived off genocide, fear, and war.” She said, refraining from reciting statistics about the Fire Nation’s previous economic dependency on the war. She needed to control herself.<br/>“Don’t worry. I know it feels weird to have done... what we did. The fact that our most recent past interactions were based on this things doesn’t help either.” She giggled.<br/>Azula smiled, she loved her giggle. It was so full of life, and it swept her lily of the valley perfume around the table. <br/>“What do you even see in me? Apart from an ex war criminal, I mean. Because there’s not much after that.” She asked, with a much more serious face.<br/>“I see you, I see you NOW. And I love what I see.” Ty Lee out her hand, palm up, on the table. Azula took it.<br/>“Ty Lee, you amaze me.” She said.<br/>“So do you, but then, I haven’t kicked your ass at mahjong yet.”<br/>“You think you can defat me?” Azula had a sly grin.<br/>“Watch me.” Ty Lee tried copying her date’s movements, squinting her eyes and giving a menacing glare, and *cutely* failed.<br/>They played a few times, and Azula lost the majority. She actually got quite upset, because as she said, “losing isn’t my thing”. Ty Lee comforted her, and kissed her cheek. That made the loss a bit better.<br/>They heaved a sort of couch from the corner of the room to in front of the window. Ty Lee snuck into the storage room and grabbed a green knitted blanket that coincidentally matched the couch, and threw it on top of her and Azula. She huddled close to her. The sun started setting.<br/>Azula hated sunsets. Agni. The orange and red hues tinting the sky reminded her of everything she wished to forget. Losing her mind, fighting Zuko, losing the fight, losing her ideals. She still didn’t know which of the four was worst, after a year of therapy. All she knew is that it had been a jumble of pain, under the sun in its most mystical hour. It was enough to repulse her. <br/>She stiffened as the clouds turned pink and flew around the red orb. It’s reflection was everywhere. The sky, the sea, Ty Lee’s eyes, the mirr-.<br/>Ty Lee’s eyes.<br/>They were dark gray, lighter under the Sun, miraculous in the sunset. A thousand colors blurred into her shimmering irises. Azula’s muscles stopped clenching and her jaw relaxed. She looked back at the Sun’s fire. Agni. It was gorgeous. <br/>She felt Ty Lee inching closer to her. She pulled her in, and kissed her lips for the second time. Azula couldn’t help but tremble but tremble at the feeling of touching the Sun itself. She wrapped her arms around Ty Lee, and let her mouth roam over her pretty face, her pretty neck.  <br/>Ty Lee sighed, as Azula kissed her closed gentle eyelids. This was the sunrise of Love, under the sunset of the Past.<br/>They felt each other everywhere, feeling their skin and the fabric on top of it. Years of secret yearning were unlocked by the setting Sun.<br/>When the last light slipped into the gilded horizon, they fell in each other’s arms, and left each other in this warm embrace for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The landlord announces the end of the storm induced lockdown. Katara and Aang take this opportunity to go to the market together, while Ty Lee and Azula tell Mai about their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little kataang for y’all because they’re too wholesome. no hate to zutara, it’s a cute enemies fo lovers ship but it’s just not in this fic. <br/>starring mai as an iconic supportive best friend.<br/>leave a comment because i have a fragile ego ty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The landlord barged in before they finished their breakfast.<br/>“I have news from the chief of our island.” He cleared his throat, “«It seems the storm is completely gone, and far away. The damages are not severe, although the post office roof has been destroyed. We will repair it in the week to come. All dangers concerning it have left Yasan Island, therefore I announce that all restrictions have been lifted. You may now leave your housing and enjoy our beaches. Thank you for your cooperation.»” He left immediately after.<br/>“That’s great! It means we can do the market and restock on food.” Katara exclaimed. <br/>“Food? Oh that’s amazing!” Added Sokka.<br/>“And the beach! That’s what we came for, right?” Suki said, jumping up. She had few memories of the place, but they were all good, and they all involved the beach. Unlike Zuko and Azula’s experiences with Ember Island. <br/>“I can’t wait!” Ty Lee chirped.<br/>Zuko and Mai were much less enthusiastic, but they were still glad that the whole lockdown was over.<br/>(wear masks guys if ur reading this in 2020! protect yourself and others! stay strong &lt;3)<br/>“Anyone want to go to the market with me?” Katara asked the group.<br/>“Sure, I’ll go!” Aang volunteered, after a short silence.<br/>They opened the door for the first time. The sky was a bright blue and the air was warm yet breezy. The couple left the home with a basket in each hand.<br/>“It’s been a while since we’ve had alone time.” Said Aang, happily walking beside her.<br/>“I know! I love the group, but I’ve missed you.” She smiled.<br/>Their relationship had gone really well for the past year. They complimented each other’s personalities so nicely, and they were the steady parent-like couple of the group. They were going, but they could see each other growing old together, raising kids, going on random trips, coming home from works and hugging, sharing bad jokes, blushing when the other said “i love you”. Katara did have feelings for Zuko at one point of their adventure, but she always knew that she wouldn’t stand more than a minute of a relationship with him. The attraction she had to him had not much to do with the real him, and more his shaggy black hair, golden eyes, and honestly great abs. With Aang, it was more. She enjoyed him, all of him. And it helped that he had grown over the year. He was almost as tall as her, and much sturdier than before. <br/>Anyways, they loved each other, that’s that.<br/>They ran up the small hill leading up to the village center, and once in the market place, they stopped, caught their breaths and looked at each other sweating and panting, and smiled. <br/>Katara went on the left side to buy vegetables, meat, and herbs, while Aang got the “good” stuff on the other.</p><p>[quarter hour later]</p><p>Aang snuck up on Katara, but failed scaring her and instead frightened the cabbage vendor, who screamed “It’s you!” and ran away with his cart. The couple chucked at his reappearance. <br/>“Those cabbages aren’t that great anyway,” Aang remarked, picking one up of the ground and putting it back politely, “Oh, I almost forgot! I got you this!” He took a seashell and pearl bracelet from his basket filled with imported fire gummies and handed it to Katara. <br/>She felt her whole body smiling as she thanked him and slipped it on.</p><p>[down at the house]</p><p>Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee were sunbathing (Mai under a parasol of course) in the private beach, enjoying their time together as friends. It was not like before, and thank the spirits for that. Their friendship was finally the sweet and goofy one it was meant to be. Since Mai wasn’t aware of their relationship, Azula and Ty Lee agreed on telling her. They had no idea how she would react, even if they knew that homophobia had been a short term thing in the Fire Nation, and although it was terrible and savage, the younger generation thought not much of it. In fact they were more like their ancestors before Sozin, liberated of mind and passionate at heart. <br/>“Mai, we have something to tell you. Something important.” Azula started, shading her eyes with a red handkerchief.<br/>“What is it?” She asked with her blank voice.<br/>“Me and Azula are...” Ty Lee continued.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“We’re kind of...” She tried again.<br/>“We’re dating. As in, pursuing a romantic relationship together.” Azula took over.<br/>Mai sat up, and looked at them. A small smirk formed on her face.<br/>“No shit! You two! That’s cool.” She laid back down on her blanket. She was happy for them, and both Azula and Ty Lee had know her long enough to see that her reaction showed her approval and support.<br/>“Thanks Mai!” Ty Lee said, relieved, as if a weight was lifted. It also felt nice to not be bombarded with questions. It was almost like Mai already knew.<br/>Mai already knew. At least, she suspected they liked each other. Azula was always jealous of the boys that hung around Ty Lee, and Ty Lee admires Azula. Even in the Boiling Rock prison where they had been ordered to rot by the princess, Ty Lee stuck up to her. It sure wasn’t for fear.<br/>She genuinely cared. Later, she couldn’t stop nagging Zuko about visiting her in the hospital, more than a friend would. Mai was intelligent, she put it all together and the picture was too obvious. She was aware of their mutual crush before they themselves knew. It really didn’t bother her in the least, the fact that they were both girls. She wasn’t a baby, she knew love was more than playing house, with a husband and wife and dolls as babies.<br/>They went on resting on the beach, as if nothing had changed. Nothing had changed. They were who they were, and they loved each other for it. That’s how friendship works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka and Suki finally talk about their feelings for others, but they’re overheard by Zuko, who happens to be a big part of their conversation. Things lead to others, and now he’s in their room, trying to explain his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how many chapters did i post today tf<br/>im pulling an all-nighter rn (it’s 5 am as im writing )<br/>suki, sokka, and zuko RADIATE bisexual energy. and i love them for that. they’re the iconic poly throuple we need.<br/>im sorry if their relationship is going too fast, but its not my fault that sokka is overly horny, suki loves everyone, and zuko's just confused and relatively emotionally unstable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, Toph and Iroh were sleeping in, Zuko acted gloomy in the attic with his swords, and Suki and Sokka finally got to discuss the events of the previous day, and what had been said.<br/>
They sat on their mat, side by side.<br/>
“So, we said a lot of things.” Suki said, and Sokka nodded.<br/>
“Important, relevant things. Things that we should definitely be open about.”<br/>
“Yup.”<br/>
“First of all,” she took a deep breath before throwing herself in, “I like people easily. And I did have feelings for a fellow Kyoshi warrior. Her name was KaiLin (that’s my name in chinese!!), and we...physically interacted a few times. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with me liking other people as well. I hate that you had to find out on your own.” She admitted.<br/>
“It’s okay. I do know what you mean. So, what you said about Zuko, it’s true. I do like him. I like you both. I didn’t tell you because I also didn’t think you’d understand, but also... it’s Zuko, the angry jerkbender that tracked me down for a year. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t embarrassed.”<br/>
Suki lightly laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.<br/>
“I kinda like him too.” She whispered.<br/>
“Why do two amazing, smart, hot people like him?” He joined her laughter,  “ he has two hands for a reason.” He joked.<br/>
“Sokka, you dirty bastard.” She threw him on the mat and fell on top of him. They rolled around, snorting and poking each other, and pecking the other with kisses.<br/>
Suki had developed feelings for Zuko as his guard. Nothing much, just a little crush. She liked hearing him not understand Sokka’s sarcastic comments, and the way he made speeches about honor and Uncle Iroh each week at the palace assembly. </p><p>[a few minutes earlier]</p><p>Zuko’s body was dripping with sweat. He practiced his blades everyday, and as a result he was a master, even if he was quite terrible when a beginner. He was proud of himself. Swords were his own special thing, which he loved to have with his firebending. It was also a way to relieve stress and think things over. That day, he had much to think over.<br/>
Zuko caught feelings quickly, like Suki. In fact, he had a memorable crush on Katara when he first joined the group. When he saw Suki defeat a bunch of guards at the Boiling Rock, his heart definitely felt something. He, as you know, also had a 10 year crush on Mai. But there was something else. Something obvious, something he tried to not even think about. He had feelings for a boy. And it wasn’t any different than his feelings for girls. He knew it wasn’t wrong. But shame always crept up from the pit of his stomach and into his heart. Who’s the boy in question? Sokka. He, Zuko, liked Sokka.<br/>
It took him the hot air ballon trip to Boiling Rock to figure it out: his palms had been sweaty and his mind in total chaos. He knew the feeling very well.<br/>
Anyways, back to his body dripping with sweat.<br/>
“Sokka acted weird yesterday.” He told himself, “does that mean anything? No of course not. That dude is literally in a relationship with a hot badass chick. But he looked shy, and he never looks shy. So maybe there was something?” He facepalmed and put down his swords. He walked down the 3 flights of stairs, making sure to tiptoe to not wake anyone.<br/>
He went to the kitchen and got himself a cool drink, and somehow ended up with a glass of cold water in hand, in front of Sokka’s room. He put his hand to the knob, and heard a noise. It was their conversation. Zuko wondered if he should leave, but instead he pressed his ear to the door. </p><p>[after the conversation]</p><p>Zuko slumped down, back against the door. He definitely shouldn’t have listened. “What the actual fuck” he muttered under his breath. His heartbeat quickened when he had eavesdropped them, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Suki liked girls, and she liked him, and she liked Sokka, who liked her and him. What sort of over complicated romance plot was this? And why did it make him so fluttery?<br/>
He took some time to process that information, until his back was knocked over.<br/>
“AAH!” Suki shrieked.<br/>
Zuko looked up, red as the fire nation emblem, trying to get words out of his mouth. Sokka joined Suki, and looked at the boy on the ground near their door.<br/>
“Why...would you be here?” He asked, a look of confusion painted on his face, “I know, you were secretly listening to our conversation!”<br/>
“Eavesdropping” Suki whispered to him.<br/>
“You were eavesdropping!” He yelled again with the correction.<br/>
“N-no that’s not at all what happened, I can explain.” Zuko noticed the spilled water near him, “I was carrying this glass to my uncle, and Suki knocked it over when she opened the door!” He tried to explain.<br/>
At that moment, Uncle Iroh woke up and looked out of his door to see what the cacophony was for.<br/>
“Right? Uncle?” Zuko asked, trying to make him understand that he had to say yes.<br/>
“Um, yes, he’s right.” The man made out, helping his nephew although he could barely open his eyes after the 12 hours of sleep he had gotten.<br/>
Sokka and Suki glared at them suspiciously, and went back into their room.<br/>
“What did you go out for?” Sokka asked her.<br/>
“I saw Zuko’s feet under the door.”<br/>
Outside the door, Iroh got back to his room as well to get ready. He needed to warn the palace that everyone was fine after the storm, and didn’t want to bother Zuko with it. He wanted him to enjoy this vacation, because being fire lord was not the easiest job for a 17 year old.<br/>
Zuko rubbed his hair in relief. He almost got busted right there. He was turning around when the door opened again. It was Suki.<br/>
“I saw you under the door. The space is an inch, it was pretty obvious. That’s probably why you overheard our conversation so well.” She explained.<br/>
He was taken aback. Shit.<br/>
“Come in. We need to talk.” She continued.<br/>
Ugh, just as he regained a normal color, he flushed back to red. He had no idea what do: run away or follow her? He followed her into the room. Oh god, so many feelings were twirling inside of him.<br/>
He stood in front of the two, arms behind his back.<br/>
“So...you like me? Okay, that’s-that’s good! ” He said, smiling a bit.<br/>
“It doesn’t... bother you?” Sokka asked.<br/>
“Why would it bother m-. Right. Because you’re a boy and you both are a couple?”<br/>
“You don’t have to explain each of your thought processes, you know”. Suki remarked.<br/>
“Right. So...”<br/>
An awkward silence crept in.<br/>
“I’m the same. I mean, I like you too, you both. Kind of. I know you saw me in bed because we were in the studio, with Mai not long ago, well not in bed but you know what I mean. But um, I do like you. Have a crush.” He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.<br/>
Sokka choked on his air and Suki opened her eyes wider than ever.<br/>
“I, guess that’s relevant to our conversation?” Zuko wanted to run out. It was a terrible sight, literal *cringe chills*, and he couldn’t help but feel his neck and cheeks burn; the fire inside him was growing.<br/>
Just 3 teenagers that like each other, in a bedroom. They had no idea what to do.<br/>
“That’s convenient! Right?” Sokka exclaimed, his heart jumping in all sorts of directions. Suki broke down laughing and they both joined in.<br/>
She was courageous, so she rose and lightly kissed Zuko. His whole face was now the color of his scar. Sokka also stood up, and brushed Zuko’s hair to the side. He was panicking, but handling things quite smoothly on the outside. He grabbed the boy’s head and kissed him, for what seemed an eternity, while Zuko grabbed his waist and pulled him in. The things they felt, oh, it was wonderful.<br/>
All three of their insides looked like a Jackson Pollock painting. But they started following their *horny 17 yr old* gut, and they were happy.</p><p>[you can imagine the rest ;)]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>